Nagisa and the evil jar
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: A new sweet and funny ShizumaxNagisa fanfiction in which Nagisa tries to open a jar.


_Hey Guys,here's my new ShizumaxNagisa fanfic. I don't own Strawberry Panic._

 **Nagisa and the evil jar**

Nagisa stared at the kitchen counter.

Then she stared some more. And more.

But no matter how hard she tried to glare at that closed jar standing there, nothing happened. Her glare might be legendary, but it could not open a jar.

Nagisa paced across the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the kitchen counter again where the jar sat. The jar that almost caused her a headache.

For ten minutes now she tried to open it. Ten minutes she could have used to go back to Shizuma into the bedroom and snuggle up to her again, enjoying breakfast.

But no. This jar with the most wonderful jam in it wouldn't open. And without it she couldn't finish making breakfast. She promised Shizuma she would make one this morning, but right now it seemed like she had to be patient with that.

''Breathe in, breathe out.''

Nagisa Aoi, the Girl who couldn't open a jar.

She uncrossed her arms with a sigh and grabbed the jar, holding it steady at the glass while she put as much pressure as she could against the lid with her other hand. She bit herself on the lip, her arms trembled at the force, but it didn't move one

"Damnit.''

She put the jar down again and placed her elbows on the kitchen counter, the jar right in front of her. Again, she stared at it, using her well-known glare, but she quickly dropped the gaze again when she realized it was no use to simply look at it. She had to use rough force, action was the keyword, and her arm muscles practically begged for it.

But no matter how many times she picked up the jar again and tried to open it, it didn't work.

Sighing she reached for the top drawer and grabbed a knife, setting it at the lid of the jar to get somewhat space between it. Yet every time it slid off again, unable to get the knife between the lid and the jar.

It just didn't move.

Of course she could just go without the jam, everything else for the breakfast was set already, but no. This jam needs to be on the toast and without that, she wouldn't leave the kitchen. It was Shizuma's favorite jam, what kind of awful girlfriend would she be, making breakfast without Shizuma's favorite.

No no, that was out of the question. She needed to open the jar.

Nagisa stepped back and rubbed the back of her head. Honestly, this wasn't funny anymore.

"Nagisa'?''

She quickly turned around at the tired voice coming from the kitchen entrance. Shizuma stood there in nothing more than a top and some shorts, holding her hand in front of her mouth from the intense yawn. She stretched her arms in the air as she walked over to Nagisa, dropping them again around her middle as she pressed herself against Nagisa's back.

Nagisa only grunted and rolled her eyes as Shizuma planted a kiss on her shoulder, eying the jar again. She leaned herself against Shizuma and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Yeah, you said that. But you didn't come back, so now I'm here."

Shizuma hummed and looked at the already prepared breakfast that made her stomach grumble. "

So, what's the matter?"

Nagisa swallowed.

Oh no, if Shizuma found out she couldn't open a jar, she would never hear the end of it. No way she would ever-

Oh, is this the jar of the strawberry jam you made for me?" Shizuma released her and picked up the jar, investigating it. "Wait … don't tell me you-"

Nagisa pinched the bridge of her nose as Shizuma burst out in a laugh, sighing deeply when Shizuma wasn't able to hold herself back to the point she had to sat the jar back on the counter again to prevent it from dropping from her hand.

Oh my little Daisy, this is too adorable." Shizuma smirked at her and Nagisa could only roll her eyes again.

Well then. Open it for me." She crossed her arms.

''Gladly, love."

Unfortunately, her laughter stopped after a few seconds of trying.

Nagisa could watch the change of Shizuma's face, the smirk dropping to a neutral expression and then turning into a deep scowl, biting her lips as she clenched her hand over the lid of the jar. Her arms started to tremble, just like Nagisa has done before, and seeing this reaction made Nagisa almost raise a smile.

Hah, take that.

She tapped one foot on the ground as Shizuma's growl intensified, watching her try out different methods to open this damn jar. Her shirt over the lid, a towel, even holding it in the inside of her elbow, the knife Nagisa used before – nothing seemed to work, nothing ever moved the lid just one tiny bit.

Okay … wow." Shizuma breathed out, rubbing her forehead as she stared down at the jar on the kitchen counter again. She also crossed her arms now, tapping one finger on her arm. "This is …''

Ridiculous. Unbelievable. Impossible?

Nagisa had to hold the her hand in front of her mouth to cover her smile at this whole situation, approaching Shizuma as she could see the rise of her boiling anger. Her fingers dug deep into the skin of her arm, Nagisa was sure Shizuma clenched her teeth.

Shizuma?" She reached out to her and patted on her back. Getting her angry over this was the last thing she wanted. "You know we can just eat breakfast without this-"

''Oh no, I will open this jar, or my name is not Shizuma Hanazono."

''Whatever you say."

Nagisa backed away a few steps and leaned herself against the kitchen counter, watching this whole spectacle from afar. If Shizuma set herself something in her head, it was hard to get it out of her. There was no way she could argue against it now.

Stubborn girlfriend.

Well, she was the one to talk. It was one thing they had in common, it wasn't like Nagisa hasn't tried everything to open the jar and if she was honest with herself, she would still try it now if Shizuma didn't step in.

And so she waited and watched her, the only thing she was able to do now.

Minutes must have passed, minutes of frustration and growling, full of endless tries and sweaty hands.

With a thud Shizuma set down the jar again, done with all the tries. Nagisa raised an eyebrow as Shizuma walked past her with clenched fists.

''Where are you going?"

''I'm … getting something, just wait."

Shizuma left the kitchen without another word and Nagisa was alone once again. She sighed and scratched the back of her head at the tense air now, sweeping a glance over the already prepared breakfast.

This wonderful breakfast she was so ready to eat with her …

Who could have thought that a single jar could ruin her morning so much.

Shizuma's footsteps around the house were even audible in the kitchen and Nagisa visible winced at the stomps. This was getting to much. She silently wished that whatever idea Shizuma had in mind worked and they could finally enjoy their morning together. In peace.

''Alright, this has to work."

Nagisa snapped out of her thoughts and widened her eyes when Shizuma appeared in the kitchen again. And brought her screwdriver with her.

''Shizuma …" Nagisa warned her, " You can't just …"

"Oh, I can." She grabbed the screwdriver "Just wait and see."

Nagisa shielded her eyes the moment Shizuma picked up the jar with her other hand and set her screwdriver at it. She couldn't watch this mess, this was really the last straw now.

And then it plopped and the lid fell to the ground.

A snicker left Shizuma as she held the open jar in her hand and Nagisa removed her hand from her eyes to look at her. This was truly a marvelous picture, a smirking Shizuma with the screwdriver in her hand and … an open jar. But Nagisa only shook her head with a small smile, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the jar from Shizuma's hand.

"See? Told you I could do it."

''Don't you ever do this again." Nagisa huffed and prepared the last piece of their breakfast, now that she had access to the jam Shizuma loved so much. This was an exception.

Though her scowl vanish as Shizuma wrapped her arms around her middle and pressed herself against her again like before all of this happened, her expression turning into a loving smile at the faint hum coming from Shizuma. She could feel Shizuma's smirk, even though she was standing right behind her.

"Alright, let's go then."

Having everything prepared, Nagisa turned around to her, exhaling through her nose at Shizuma's bright grin. She wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, smiling into it. "And I suppose I have to thank you."

They both ended up chuckling and Shizuma picked up the tray with the breakfast, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before they made their way back to the bedroom.

''Anything for you."

Thankfully, everything after that went perfectly according to plan. No more obstacles from any unopened jars, only happy girlfriends enjoying their breakfast together in bed.

What a wonderful morning.


End file.
